tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Scamander
This character was created by Rebekah and is an extra character , Mould-on-the-Wold, Cotswolds, England, Great Britain |blood status=Half-Blood |marital status= Widowed |alias= * Pat (by everyone) * Rickie (by Brenna) * Solo |Died= |Title= * *Smuggler * * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Werewolf |gender= Male |height=6'4" |hair= Ginger |eyes= Light green (with flecks of gold) |skin= Light |hidef= |family= * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (wife) † * Nessa Scamander(daughter) * Rhiannon Venning (sister-in-law) * Lucy Scamander (daughter) * Niklas Solberg (son-in-law) * Cygnus Scamander (son) * Newt Scamander (father) * Porpentina Scamander (mother) * Brenna McIntyre (née (sister) * Duncan McIntyre (brother-in-law) † * Nick McIntyre (niece) * Charlie Weasley (nephew-in-law) * Darcy Weasley (great niece) * Athena Weasley (great niece) * Duncan Weasley (great nephew) * Albion Scamander (brother) * Arethusa Scamander (née ) (sister-in-law) † * Rolf Scamander (nephew) † * Arlen Scamander (nephew) * Artemis Scamander (niece) * Nimiane Scamander (niece) * Darcy Scamander (sister) † * Cygnus Black (brother-in-law) † * Emrys Scamander (nephew) * Keely Scamander (sister) † * Michael Findlay (brother-in-law) † * Killian Scamander (nephew) * Kendrick Scamander (twin brother) * Fabrice Flamel (brother-in-law) * Sylvain Scamander (nephew) * Scamander (niece-in-law) (née Lykke) * Hermia Xia (née ) (niece) * Bradley Xia (nephew-in-law) * Pandora Lovegood (sister) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (brother-in-law) * Luna Potter (niece) * Niamh Scamander (sister) * Naveen Vandayar (brother-in-law) * Dipika Scamander (niece) * Theseus Scamander (paternal great uncle) † * Queenie Goldstein (maternal great aunt) * Athena Scamander (paternal great grandmother) † * Gerald Goldstein (maternal great grandfather) † * Gail Goldstein (maternal great grandmother) † |hidem= |Boggart= |jukebox = Star Wars The Force Theme (John Williams) |Wand= 13", Fir, a feather from a friend, rigid. Excellent for transfiguration. |Patronus= Simurgh |Animagus= Simurgh |hidea= |job= * Herbologist * Potioneer * Author |House=Hufflepuff |Loyalty= * Order of the Phoenix * Romanian Dragon Sanctuary * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry * Hufflepuff * Hufflepuff Quidditch Team (chaser) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation * * McIntyre family * * }} Patrick "Pat" Lancelot Scamander ( ) is a wizard born in the village of Mould-on-the-Wold, located in the Cotswolds, England. He is one of eight children and the second son of renowned magizoologist Newton Scamander and his wife Tina Scamander (née Goldstein). He has four elder siblings, his brother Albion and his sisters Brenna, Darcy and Keely, as well as a twin brother Kendrick and their younger sisters Pandora and Niamh. Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years First Wizarding War Joining The First OOTP The Aftermath Starting a Family Second Wizarding War Reviving the Order of The Phoenix Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter OC Category:Male OC Category:TheSnailQueen Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Male Character Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Potioneers Category:Herbologist Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Hufflepuff Prefect Category:Chasers Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Scamander Family Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Half Blood Category:Twins Category:Fraternal Twins Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Harry Potter Werewolf Category:Werewolf Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors